


肉圆

by guaji777



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaji777/pseuds/guaji777
Summary: 原设ABO成年设定（别逮捕我
Relationships: Jang Wonyoung/Jo Yuri
Kudos: 4





	肉圆

**Author's Note:**

> 原设ABO  
> 成年设定（别逮捕我

曺柔理听见卧室里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，才知道家里的小兔子躲进里面去了。之前看张元英匆匆忙忙赶往卧室的样子还以为出了什么事，自己还真是操心，曺柔理对自己轻轻笑了两声。

张元英也不想躲着曺柔理，可是下腹逐渐升起的滚烫让她脑袋晕晕乎乎，残存着家里还有一个Omega的理智跌跌撞撞冲进房间想要自己解决。胀得发痛，张元英在馥郁的大白兔奶糖气味里低头看向自己的性器，小孩颤颤巍巍地扶住，是自己都无法相信的烫手温度，别扭地红脸转过头开始套弄。

忍不住嘤咛出声，抓紧卧室门把手的左手汗津津地打滑，右手还保留羞耻心地慢慢动作。张元英听见门外曺柔理离房间越来越近软绵绵的呼喊声时腿一软几乎要跪倒在地。脑子里轻飘飘地浮过曺柔理的狗狗眼，皱起八字眉开始加快速度，嘴里含糊地喊着曺柔理的名字，腰肢开始不自觉地向前顶弄，

【曺柔理…】

【…柔理……】

对姐姐的背德感让张元英忍不住地发颤，几乎要喷薄时，

【元英啊，在干嘛呢…】

【哈啊……】

张元英恨死了没锁门的自己，手里的东西转瞬间疲软下来，热气在脸上蒸蒸升起。牛仔裤已经褪到膝盖，右手还傻乎乎地捧着没了劲头的性器，

【姐姐…】

连打个招呼都傻乎乎，

但曺柔理比傻乎乎的兔子还傻，就这样开着门在浓烈的奶糖味下软了脚。

【姐姐！】

还没从情欲中脱身的张元英忙去接住Omega，左腿迈出去让半褪的牛仔裤蹭到滚烫的巨大上，张元英感受着下身充血地跳动，像被来回拨动着。但眼下重要的显然是红热的曺柔理，Omega的身体构造在潮湿甜腻的浴室里显得格外脆弱，刚刚还清冽的狗狗眼已经沾染上了水汽，整个身子软得不行，俏酥酥地靠在Alpha的身上。

张元英急得要命，白兔糖的味道几乎要钻出门缝外，慌不择路地摸上曺柔理的脸，

【姐姐快出去！】眼泪都要掉下来。

曺柔理心想自己都化成一滩了还得温温柔柔地安抚要咬人的兔子，

【元英的话，想做什么就做吧】

是欲望战胜了破碎的理智，张元英从欲哭不哭的肿胀难耐中拔出自己的气焰，

兔子刚成年，年轻人有的是气力。

模糊中意识到自己的第一次交付给了曺柔理时张元英兴奋地又胀大了点，然后又脸红耳热地自觉手动压下欲望。

是姐姐的话，要先从亲亲开始。

张元英那哪是亲亲，兔子牙爬上曺柔理小巧的下巴，敏感的肌肤接受年下第一次的热情款待，从下巴啃上下颚到更脆弱的耳边。湿溜溜滑唧唧，还有张元英故意打滑的水声，曺柔理羞得缩起脖子。张元英失去了用嘴唇留下湿热印记的机会，笑嘻嘻地直接看向年上的眼底。曺柔理的眼睛里自己好傻，好像为了证明自己根本没有的经验一样，张元英直接把曺柔理抱上大腿。下身光溜溜的蹭上年上的腰，曺柔理被烫到几乎要逃脱，低头看到无辜兔子眼睛里的失望时又乖乖坐好。

张元英的耐心根本耗尽，湿吻小游戏在颈脖出做到一半闷哼出声。哼哼唧唧的兔子叫让曺柔理知道张元英此时不太好受，伸手抹去红眼睛上沾湿的湿漉漉，

【不用忍着】

张元英几乎是把一生的温柔都急不可耐地倒进了曺柔理的身体里，下体在软趴趴的穴口顶弄半天最后却停滞下来，

【我进不去】湿漉漉的语气，委屈都爬上眼角。

曺柔理笑得轻轻噗嗤一下，左手抚平兔宝宝皱起来的八字眉，右手扶上张元英的性器，

【我帮你】

曺柔理的手小小的，软绵绵的像朵云一样，轻轻地扶住找准自己的位置，柔柔地一下又一下往内里伸展。软肉一点一点地颤，排斥着又接纳着。张元英被温软的手心和湿热的穴口磨软了身子，性欲黏黏糊糊地在体内上升，性器持续硬得发痛，Omega受不了这样寡断的Alpha，抑制着声音里的情潮，

【元英呐…快点…】

获得了加速令的Alpha眼睛红通通，下胯终于开始动作，粗大的性器被体液打湿，进出变得有声有色。Omega紧缩的甬道对鲁莽的性器万分热情，软肉吸吮着它，张元英隐隐约约觉得下身在被滚热的口舌舔弄。Omega的体液溢出来，沾湿Alpha巨大的全部，潮湿粘腻一大片。

【柔理喜欢吗，这里】

Alpha伸手碰了碰两人交合的地方，获得小狗狗的一阵颤栗。

曺柔理从性的热中挣扎出来，抽抽噎噎地反驳，

【要叫姐姐啊！】

张元英任何方面学习都快人一步，这时她已经握住了自信，笑嘻嘻地把性器又插回去，兔兔脸拱上曺柔理的耳边，

【姐姐】

【……】

【姐姐姐姐】

Omega被强有力的年轻Alpha操弄得说不出话来，只能把狗狗眼睛里仅剩的一点火气甩出来展示自己的愤怒。【姐姐】这个词的魔力太大，张元英压低声音喊一声曺柔理就紧紧抽搐一振。抽插形成规律，残酷的快感让Omega在无穷无尽的欲望漩涡中浮沉。

被羞耻语言强行勾起更大的快感，Omega收紧了穴道，绞得太紧了，内壁已经开始热情地自己跳动，

【快…快点…】

Omega含糊的要求让张元英劲头十足，青春无极限的少年有用不尽的力量，性器被主人带动着用力来回，穴肉开始自觉地痉挛，颤栗着流淌。

张元英后知后觉地发现Omega到达了顶峰，满足感让Alpha兴奋地脸通红，让性器又在余韵中的甬道里带着安抚性地抽插几下。

Alpha在Omega后爆发，反应过来的张元英急忙抽出，让感觉喷涌在空气里。

她喜滋滋地看着年上，奶糖味和鲜梨味挣扎着交融，张元英抱紧使不上劲还在哭的姐姐，乐呵呵地说，

【姐姐是我的哦】

兔子的占有欲怎么这么强，曺柔理吃力地想着，感受着眼睛脸颊上破碎的泪珠被生疏地吻掉。

啊，真是，要和小朋友谈恋爱了啊。


End file.
